


all was right in the world

by wanderror



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom Kara Danvers, F/F, Feather Tickler, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kara has a bit of a begging kink, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Post-Crisis (DCU), Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Strap-Ons, Sub Lena Luthor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cause there's A LOT of smut, did i mention lots of smut?, i need a cold shower, i'm a sappy fuck, it's mostly smut, kara almost breaks the bed, kara rips the sheets, not the kind of marriage proposal you probably imagined, okay that's enough tags bye, this was supposed to be pure smut but I'm hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderror/pseuds/wanderror
Summary: Lena walked over to her scotch tray and poured herself a glass. She felt a cold gust of wind hit her back.“You know I’ve always had this fantasy… of you just like that… pouring me a glass of scotch…”Lena froze. She knew that voice all too well.“Be a good girl and bring me a drink, Lena. I’m parched.”Lena turned around to find Kara, sitting on her white leather couch, wearing her usual slacks and a button up shirt, smirking in a way she’d never seen the blonde smirk before. Kara’s eyes were dark as night, but they had a certain glow about them, illuminated by the moon peaking through the glass walls of the office. “K-Kara,” Lena stuttered.“Are you done being angry with me, Lena?”orpost-crisis. daddy dom Kara. sub Lena. light BDSM. this is my version of the last scene between Lena and Kara in the 100th episode. instead of Kara going to Lena and calling her a villain, she gets infected with red K and then this story happens. *I ADDED ANOTHER CHAPTER*
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 668





	1. daddy

**Author's Note:**

> so one of my readers requested a daddy dom Kara and here it is. 
> 
> there's some plot in this. also some fluff, because who am i kidding? i'm a hopeless romantic and always have to write my stories with at least a side of fluff. 
> 
> i might add a second chapter and make it a two-shot... who knows... 
> 
> read the tags before you even think about reading this cause i don't want any comments saying you're not into this... if you're not into it, don't read it. it's not nice to shame writers or readers for the content they write/read. that's what the tags are for anyways. 
> 
> enjoy! xx

National City had seen its fair share of hot summer days. But nothing had prepared its residents for the most scorching California summer in nearly a decade.

And, certainly, no one had prepared for a blackout in the middle of one of the hottest nights of the year.

Lena was in the middle of a business call when the line went dead and L-CORP’s bright lights disappeared from city view. Granted, L-CORP had a backup generator for situations like this one, however, after fifteen minutes, Lena became restless because the generator hadn’t turned on.

She was all alone, high up on the last floor. Every employee had gone home, save for the security guards that were constantly on the clock.

“Charles, do you know what’s going on?” Lena spoke into her earpiece. The security guard reassured her that they were working on getting the generator running and the power back on.

Lena let out a long breath of relief. She took off the earpiece and her suit jacket, unbuttoned her blouse and threw it on one of the armchairs in front of her desk. The office was vehemently hot, despite being so high up, and she just couldn’t take it anymore. The good thing about being so high up, apart from the view, was that Lena had utmost privacy.

Lena walked over to her scotch tray and poured herself a glass. She felt a cold gust of wind hit her back.

“You know I’ve always had this fantasy… of you just like that… pouring me a glass of scotch…”

Lena froze. She knew that voice all too well.

“Be a good girl and bring me a drink, Lena. I’m parched.”

Lena turned around to find Kara, sitting on her white leather couch, wearing her usual slacks and a button up shirt, smirking in a way she’d never seen the blonde smirk before. Kara’s eyes were dark as night, but they had a certain glow about them, illuminated by the moon peaking through the glass walls of the office. “K-Kara,” Lena stuttered.

“Are you done being angry with me, Lena?”

“I… I don’t”—

“Because I would love it if we could just leave things in the past,” Kara cut her off. “Forgive me, Lena. I know you want to. Why waste time pretending to hate me, when you can just let me make you feel good? Let me show you what we’ve both wanted all this time…”

Lena took a swig of scotch. In all honesty, she just needed the burn to confirm that she wasn’t dreaming. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing—what she was hearing.

Kara didn’t tear her eyes away from Lena. She stared with an intensity that made Lena’s body shiver and her heart ache.

“I’m not pretending.” Lena felt the sting of the walls tightening around her ever-growing heart. Her heart wanted to break free; it screamed at her to forgive Kara, to go over there and obey the blonde’s every whim.

But Lena wasn’t ready to forgive Kara just yet.

Kara’s face fell for a millisecond. Lena might have missed it if her eyes weren’t so determined to observe the blonde’s every move. “You’re not pretending.” Kara said it like a statement, but Lena knew there was hint of a question in there.

“I hate you, Kara. Or at least… I hate how you make me feel.”

Kara looked amused now. She was smirking like an asshole and it was making Lena’s blood boil. “And how do I make you feel?”

“I need you to leave.” Lena could feel herself losing control of her emotions, and she would be damned if she allowed Kara to witness her vulnerability.

“Now why would I do that when you look so good tonight?” Kara said. Lena wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off her face.

Lena sighed. “Kara… I’m asking nicely… please leave.”

“Is that what you really want? You want me to leave?”

And that’s when Lena saw it—a hint of red crossing Kara’s eyes like a tiny, red meteor. She knew then that something was very wrong with Kara. The woman sitting on the couch was far removed from the sweet, innocent girl she loved—from her Kara.

 _Red Kryptonite,_ Lena immediately knew.

“Kara…” Lena’s voice was free from any bitterness or anger. She switched into protective mode, instinctively, as she always did when it came down to Kara’s well-being.

“I know what you’re going to say, Lena... don’t... just... just give me tonight. If I can’t have you back in my life ever again, in any way... at least let me have tonight. Please.” Kara sounded desperate. But behind the desperation was a hint of something Lena couldn’t quite wrap her head around.

“If I give you what you want...” Lena put her glass of scotch down and walked over to the couch, slowly, not once taking her eyes off Kara. “Will you let me take you to the DEO afterwards?”

Kara seemed to contemplate for a long moment. “If you’re a good girl and do as I say, then, yes, I will let you take me anywhere.” She grinned in that wickedly charming way that held Lena powerless to any request.

“What is it that you want, darling?”

“I want you to pretend you don’t hate me. I want to be whoever you need me to be tonight... and... and I want to make you feel good.” Kara’s eyes traveled the length of Lena’s body. She bit her lip, gaze landing on Lena’s lips. “Tell me, Lena... what’s something you’ve always wanted?”

“You.” Lena stated simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chances were, Kara wouldn’t remember this when the Red K was out of her system. Lena didn’t care about her vulnerability showing anymore. She didn’t care if Kara saw all of her tonight. She’d be an open book. Anything Kara wanted to know, Lena would admit.

Kara’s eyes shot to Lena’s. She looked hungry, eyes wild. “Come here.” She spread her legs.

Lena stood between Kara’s legs.

“On your knees,” said Kara.

Lena did as she was told. Her cheeks were rosy and her body warm from the scotch she’d been drinking.

“I want you to be a good girl for daddy. Can you do that, princess?”

Something about that word, _daddy_ , shot straight to Lena’s core and made her melt. “Yes…”

“Yes what?” Kara arched an eyebrow.

“Yes… _daddy_ …” Lena tried out the word and was happily surprised by how satisfying it sounded coming out of her mouth. It felt… _right._ She looked at Kara wide eyed, as if she’d just discovered her new favorite word. And Kara smiled at her, softly, for the first time that night, in the familiar way that was just reserved for Lena; a smile that told Lena she was Kara’s favorite person in the world.

Lena bit her lip and smirked, which Kara liked very much.

Kara’s pretty cheeks turned red, but she looked as confident as ever. She stared at Lena with two dark, blue moons that bored into her very soul. Kara’s eyes had always captivated Lena. But the obvious desire, the lust-filled darkness in them, made Lena’s heart race and her throbbing center drip.

Kara’s hands traveled down to her belt, unbuckling it. She unbuttoned her pants, pulled her zipper down and lifted her hips slightly off the couch, dragging her pants down along with herbriefs and giving Lena a perfect view of the strap she was wearing.

Lena quickly removed Kara’s shoes, fumbling a little, and helped Kara finish taking off her pants and underwear.

Kara’s legs were toned, beautifully sculpted. And Lena couldn’t take her eyes away. She stared unabashedly, bottom lip between her teeth.

This was her best friend. Her best friend who wanted to be _daddy_ tonight—who she wanted to call daddy tonight—naked from the waist down, wearing a considerably large cock that Lena was sure would stretch and fill her up deliciously. Her best friend who she’d never kissed, but had been dying to since the day they first met. Her best friend, who was very much aware of how turned on Lena was right now, and very obviously wanted to do something about it.

Kara leaned forward and grabbed Lena’s chin. She turned Lena’s head and pressed her cheek to Lena’s. “I want to see what that pretty mouth can do,” she whispered.

Lena swallowed hard. “Anything you want, daddy.”

Kara let go of Lena’s face and relaxed back into the couch, spreading her legs wider and gripping the dildo.

Lena came closer and lightly gripped Kara’s thighs, slowly bringing her head down to the tip of the dildo. Kara grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged on it gently, playfully. Lena looked up to find Kara smiling encouragingly.

“That’s it, princess… put your pretty mouth on daddy’s cock.”

There was that word again… melting Lena’s insides and turning her into a puddle. It was all the encouragement she needed to open her mouth wide, letting Kara push her head down until her lips were wrapped around the thick dildo.

Kara was gentle with her thrusts, fucking Lena’s mouth carefully. It was surprising, considering Kara had red Kryptonite coursing through her veins. Lena expected a wild thing, an almost unhinged creature. But instead, when her eyes shot up to glance at the blonde, what she saw were those familiar, gleaming blue eyes that looked at Lena like she was the rarest of gems—a lost planet come back to life.

Lena could tell, though, that Kara was holding so much of herself back, even in the current state she was in. It was commendable, really, how the hero could keep this level of control under the spell of the red crystal.

Lena bobbed her head up and down, holding onto Kara’s thighs and allowing her to set the pace. The dildo was sliding in and out of her mouth smoothly, hitting the back of her throat. Lena’s saliva dripped down, coating every inch.

“Such a good girl...” Kara’s fingers tightened around the fistful of hair she was holding. She held Lena’s head firmer, in place, as her thrusts became rougher.

Lena’s eyes became watery, and if she was completely honest, she didn’t know whether it was from the speed at which Kara was fucking her throat or the emotions running through her like a runaway train.

She had wanted this so badly, for so long. To have Kara in this way. To hear Kara’s breathing quicken in arousal. To have Kara take her in any way she desired. She’d wanted Supergirl too. She wanted to get fucked hard by the hero. And it always confused her, the amount of lust and love, want and need, that she held for two people she thought were complete opposites. But now she knew better. Kara Zor-El was both and neither of those women. Kara and Supergirl were a mirage. Kara Zor-El was real.

Kara Zor-El was fucking her mouth.

Kara Zor-El was daddy.

Lena’s hand trailed Kara’s inner thigh, traveling higher and higher until her fingertips were brushing up against Kara’s entrance, seeking permission. She looked up at Kara, mouth still wrapped around the dildo.

Kara nodded.

Lena dipped two fingers inside Kara, moaning when she felt the warmth and slippery wetness. Kara tightened around her fingers, squeezing as Lena went in and out. Lena found the perfect rhythm, sucking on the dildo and pumping deeper and deeper, eliciting filthy moans from the blonde.

“Oh Rao, Lena!” Kara cried.

Lena shut her eyes, trying to clear away the tears. Kara was fucking her mouth so hard, losing control with each thrust and giving into her pleasure. Lena started to gag, saliva dripping down her chin and tears running down her face.

She curled her fingers, hitting a particularly special spot inside Kara, and the blonde arched her back, shoving the dildo deeper into Lena’s throat.

When Lena opened her eyes, a pool of tears spilled over, and she looked up to find Kara lost in pleasure, neck stretched and head fallen back.

“Lena! I’m”—

Kara shook as she pushed into Lena’s mouth with one final thrust. She pulled Lena’s hair before she came, tugging the dildo out of her mouth in fear of hurting her.

“Come for me, daddy.” Lena’s voice was raspy. She continued pumping in and out of Kara until the blonde finally gushed all over her fingers.

“Ah! Lena!”

Lena marveled at the sight in front of her. Kara was out of breath, chest rising and falling quickly. The hand that was free from Lena’s raven tresses had carved holes on the white leather.

Kara removed her hand from Lena’s hair and suddenly had it wrapped around Lena’s neck. She didn’t squeeze too hard, but for a moment, Lena feared that Kara would finally lose complete control and hurt her.

Kara noticed the dread in Lena’s eyes and quickly let go of her neck.

“Sorry,” Kara whispered, a bit ashamed. She smiled at Lena sheepishly.

Kara’s stamina was admirable. She was the girl of steel, after all. Her breathing had normalized almost instantly, five seconds to be precise. Lena had counted.

Kara wiped away Lena’s tears and pulled her in for a kiss, but just before their lips could brush, Lena pushed her away gently.

“No kissing tonight… I want to… I do… it’s just…” Lena bit her lip. “I’d rather kiss you when you’re… you.”

“So daddy doesn’t get a kiss tonight?” Kara said playfully. She didn’t take offense to what Lena said. She understood.

Lena pressed a soft kiss to Kara’s cheek. “Daddy gets kisses everywhere but her lips tonight.” As if to prove her point, Lena kissed Kara’s neck as she undid the buttons of her shirt. She left a trail of wet kisses along Kara’s collarbones.

Kara stopped Lena’s hands halfway through unbuttoning her shirt. “You have too much clothes on…”

Before Lena knew it, Kara had used her super-speed, and she was now pinned to the couch, ass hanging in the air. Kara pulled down her pants, along with her lacy underwear, in one quick, smooth motion.

She slapped Lena’s ass, drawing out a moan. “Oh, fuck, Kara! Do that again!”

Kara slapped her again, harder this time. “That’s not my name,” she said. Her hand came down again and the hit stung a bit more than the last. “What’s my name?”

“Daddy!” Lena cried.

“Mmm… good girl.”

“Do it again… please… please, daddy…”

Kara slapped Lena’s ass again. “Does my princess like that? Does that make your little pussy wet, baby?”

“Yes, daddy… very much.”

“Can I have a taste? Does my girl want that?”

“Yes!” Lena had never in her life sounded so desperate. Had she not been pinned down, ass stinging and pussy throbbing, she would have had half a mind to be embarrassed. But she didn’t care. Not when daddy was about to do...

 _That!_

Kara swiped her tongue through Lena’s folds, dipping into the tight, soaked entrance. She moaned, satisfied by how wet Lena was, and the vibrations shot through Lena’s body, nearly making her come undone right then and there.

Kara used her hand to play with Lena’s clit, as her tongue fucked Lena’s tight little hole, eliciting filthy moans. She squeezed Lena’s ass with her other hand.

“Oh, God!” Lena cried. “Daddy! I’m going to”—

Just when Lena felt the immense wave of pleasure overtaking her senses, Kara stopped, almost making Lena cry in frustration.

“No, daddy!” Lena whined.

Lena felt a gust of wind, and she realized Kara had used her super-speed once again. This time, she used it to grab the belt that Lena had discarded on the floor earlier.

Kara grabbed Lena’s hands and put them behind her back, tying her wrists with the belt. She aligned the head of the dildo at her entrance. “I want you to come on my cock.” With those words, Kara didn’t waste anytime, she thrust into Lena without so much as a warning.

Lena knew she wouldn’t last long.

Not with the way Kara was fucking her from behind, hard and fast and unrelenting. Not with the way she was groaning and breathing heavily. Not with the way she was gripping Lena’s hips, surely leaving marks.

Kara had finally, _finally_ let go wholly. She was the wild thing Lena was both terrified of and painfully aroused by. And in that instance, the latter was all that mattered.

“Yes, daddy! Yes!” Lena moaned. With every thrust, the sounds became more and more obscene.

Lena’s cries and Kara’s loud groans echoed throughout the office. Kara was holding Lena down by the neck, her other hand still gripping her hip tightly.

“Be a… good girl… and… come for daddy, princess,” said Kara, out of breath.

Kara fucked Lena harder, thrusts erratic, and thighs slapping hard against Lena’s. She released Lena’s neck and brought a hand down between Lena’s legs, rubbing circles over her clit while she went in and out, stretching her out deliciously. Lena had never felt so full—had never felt so ravished.

“Just like that, princess… let go. Daddy’s got you… you’re taking it so good, baby.”

“Daddy!” Lena screamed, as the raging waters of her climax rushed through her time and time again. It was as if the pleasure was never ending.

Kara slowed her thrusts, moving in and out gently, until Lena’s breathing steadied.

Once she was down from the cloud of her haze, she realized Kara had pulled out.

Lena suddenly felt very empty. There was a lump forming in the back of her throat, and the realization of what had just transpired hit her with a heaviness that was almost suffocating. Past the pleasure she had just felt, there was always regret, dormant and waiting to resurface. She knew this would be the consequence of what she had just allowed to go down—unquestionable regret.

Although the act in itself wasn’t anything to regret, under the circumstances in which it had happened, was like a brick of ice weighing densely on her heart.

This was not what she wanted her first time sleeping with Kara to be like.

She wanted Kara to remember in the morning.

“You okay, Lena? You’re awfully quiet,” said Kara, as she freed Lena’s wrists from the belt.

“Yes, daddy. I’m okay.” Lena said it way too fast for Kara not to suspect the complete opposite.

“No you’re not. Don’t call me that right now… look at me…”

Lena rolled onto her back. Kara was now straddling her. “I’m okay. Really.”

But Kara wasn’t convinced. She looked concerned. Genuinely concerned. “Did I hurt you? Did I take it too far?” said Kara. She traced her fingers over the bruises on Lena’s neck, so softly, as if Lena were made from the petals of a rose.

Kara’s frown deepened. Lena assumed the effects of the red Kryptonite were starting to wear off.

“No, darling… you didn’t do anything I didn’t want… you didn’t do anything I didn’t enjoy. You were perfect.” Lena brought her hand up to caress Kara’s cheek.

Kara shut her eyes. Still, a tear escaped and cascaded down her cheek. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Kara… you have nothing to be sorry about. Look at me.”

Kara seemed to be going through the same rollercoaster of emotions Lena was feeling at that very moment.

She opened her eyes and gazed down at Lena. And, oh, how Lena wished she never would have looked down at her, because the minute she did, Lena noticed the regret in those devastatingly beautiful blue eyes.

Lena didn’t think she could feel anything worse than her own regret, but she was proven wrong. Even more painful was seeing Kara internally battling herself, looking more hurt than when Lena trapped her in the fortress. Kara looked like she was in an agonizing pain not even Kryptonite could inflict.

“I have to go.”

“Kara, wait!” Lena was left saying the words to an empty room.

Once again, she was alone in the darkness, and this time, there was no solace in the solitude. There was only a grim coldness.

She was left with nothing but a hole on her leather couch, and Kara’s belt to remind her of the most intense night of her life.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Things had gone back to some semblance of normalcy. Lena was back to working with Lex on Non Nocere. Kara was back to being the hero the city needed.

All was right in the world.

For now (she was a Luthor after all, and trouble always followed that name).

Lena had reached out to Alex to make sure the blonde hero was okay after her run in with the red crystal.

Alex assured Lena everything was fine. She also wasn’t stupid, so she knew something had happened between Kara and Lena. But she was gracious enough not to pry.

Kara hadn’t reached out.

Lena had tried on multiple occasions to get in contact, even attempting through Alex. But Kara didn’t want to speak to Lena. She didn’t even want to see Lena.

Kara even stopped hovering over L-Corp and Lena’s apartment—something she normally did thinking Lena hadn’t noticed.

Every night, Lena would sit on her balcony, waiting for something—anything. She wanted to start over with Kara. She wanted to apologize for being blinded by pain and rage, for not forgiving her sooner. Because the truth was, ever since that night with Kara—with Daddy—she didn’t care about their fallout anymore. She had forgiven Kara.

The only person she hadn’t forgiven was herself. She still regretted having sex with Kara. But only because Kara wasn’t in her right mind that night.

Lena felt like she had somewhat violated Kara. She was under the influence of a substance that hindered her ability to see right from wrong, after all. How could she truly know if what Kara and her had shared that night was consensual?

Lena found herself on her balcony once again, scotch in hand and glassy eyes, beating herself up mentally, when she heard the familiar sound of a cape in the air.

She looked up and saw her favorite pair of eyes.

“Kara,” she breathed. The sight of the blonde was like waiting to exhale and finally getting the chance to do just that.

Kara lowered herself onto the balcony. She smiled at Lena apologetically, keeping a distance that didn’t sit right with Lena.

“Kara, I’m so sorry!” Lena blurted out.

Kara looked at her like she’d just grown a second head. “You’re… you’re sorry? Lena, I’m the one who should be apologizing to you!”

“Kara, no… I’m so sorry for allowing that to happen. You were under the influence of red Kryptonite and I should have known better than to agree to do something that you wouldn’t even remember the next day… I feel like I took advantage of you. I let my desires… my lo—my attraction to you dictate my actions. You have every reason to hate me… for that and for what I did to you in the fortress. I’m so, so sorry…” Lena couldn’t help the tears that escaped her.

Kara’s face softened. “Lena…” She walked over to where Lena was standing. “You didn’t take advantage of me. I remember everything that happened… it’s like a dream, sort of. Like I was a spectator instead of actually physically being there. But I knew what I was doing. I had control of what I was spectating… if that makes any sense… red Kryptonite brings everything I’ve ever felt to the surface. Those feelings guide my actions. The first time I was exposed to it… it was horrible… I almost killed Cat Grant, and I hurt my sister… I had so much anger inside me, I still do, and that lead me to act in a way I normally wouldn’t act… and then with you… I guess you were at the forefront of my mind when I got exposed… you always seem to be nowadays… so I went to your office. I knew you’d be there. And I took what I wanted from you without any regard. I was acting on impulse, I was selfish, and I wasn’t fully myself… if anyone has taken advantage of anyone here, it’s me… I’m really sorry, Lena.” It was now Kara who had tears running down her cheeks.

Lena lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the girl of steel, who was always so soft, despite her impenetrable skin. “You have nothing to be sorry about. Stop apologizing.”

“I’ll stop apologizing if you stop apologizing,” said Kara.

Both women chuckled and held onto each other, melting into an embrace they had both been longing for.

Lena pulled away slightly and looked into Kara’s eyes, expression intense. “There’s something you need to know, darling…”

Kara smiled knowingly and nodded, encouraging Lena to continue.

“I love you, Kara.”

With those words, the air felt lighter around them. Their bodies relaxed. The obvious tension that was always felt between them evaporated.

Kara looked at Lena lovingly. “I love you, too.”

“I’m in love with you…”

Kara giggled. “I know. You just said that. And I’m in love with you too.”

“You are?” Lena was finding it absurdly difficult to believe.

She had played this moment out in her head a million times, with every possible scenario she had in mind. Yet, real life was proving to be unlike anything she’d imagined.

Real life was much, _much_ better than her fantasies.

Kara got serious. “I’m so in love with you I can’t breathe sometimes… I’m so in love with you, I’d travel across dimensions to set things right… to make sure you got a happy ending. Because if I’m being completely honest, Lena Luthor, while nobody in this wretched world deserves a soul like yours, you certainly deserve the world. And I intend on giving it to you… if you’ll let me.”

Lena’s happiness radiated off of her like a lighthouse beaming through a storm. Her eyes fell on the delicate features of Kara’s godlike face, unwilling to help the thunder that raged inside her heart. “Kara Danvers…” She whispered her name as if it were something sacred. “Kiss me.”

And Kara did. She kissed her so tenderly, reminiscent of a first kiss; one that you want to be perfect, but no matter how hard you try it never is, and that is precisely the reason it remains preserved in your memory like a flower pressed between the pages of a book.

Lena sighed into the kiss, relief washing over her, cleansing all the hate she once thought she held. Hate that was love and fear in disguise. She melted into Kara, her lips finding their home in Kara’s lips.

And she thought, a _ll was right in the world. Truly._

Lena pulled away for a brief moment, just to say: “Bed. Now.”

Kara smiled softly. “As you wish, princess.”


	2. not today. not tomorrow. but one day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize in advance for any grammar errors. it's 3am and i'm sleepy af...
> 
> read the tags before reading. 
> 
> enjoy! xx

“Tell me what you want, Lena,” Kara said as she peppered kisses down Lena’s stomach. Their clothes had been discarded on the floor on their way to Lena’s bedroom.

“I want, daddy.”

Kara froze for a minute. She stopped what she was doing and traveled back up to be face to face with Lena. “I can’t, Lena… last time I was daddy I hurt you… I don’t want to hurt you again.”

Lena cupped Kara’s cheek and caressed it. “You didn’t hurt me, darling. I liked it.”

Kara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She brought her forehead down and pressed it against Lena’s, exhaling as she did so. “I don’t know, Lena… I have to be so careful with you… Rao, you’re so fragile… you don’t understand how easily I could break you.”

“I trust you.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“But I do…” Lena lifted Kara’s head and willed the Kryptonian to open her eyes. “Kara… you didn’t hurt me while you were on Red K… and now… now you’re you again… I trust you more than anything. You would never hurt me.”

Kara’s gaze was intense. She seemed conflicted. As if two parts of her were fighting for control. The wild thing that was Supergirl versus the sweet, sweet Kara Danvers.

But Lena knew that Kara’s inner conflict was unwarranted, for she had been with Kara Zor-El—with daddy. And daddy was perfectly capable of balancing the two. Daddy was perfectly capable of staying in control while releasing the wildling inside.

“Lena...” Kara whispered.

“Please... please, daddy.”

It was like a switch flipped inside of Kara. And suddenly she was at Lena’s mercy. Whatever Lena asked for, daddy would be more than willing to give.

Kara kissed Lena fiercely, pulling every bit of air out of her lungs. It was far from sweet. It was filthy and everything Lena wanted it to be.

Kara’s tongue was a revelation, and Lena remembered just how skilled it had been the first time. She needed that tongue between her legs again. Pronto.

“Oh, god, Kara... please touch me.”

“Uh-uh... that’s not my name.” With those words, Kara flipped Lena over and pressed her hard against the bed. Kara held Lena’s wrists above her head. “Please tell me you have a strap.”

“Nightstand on the left. Bottom drawer.”

“Don’t move.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, _daddy_.”

Kara chuckled and slapped Lena’s ass before she got off the bed, earning a soft moan from Lena.

Lena turned her head and watched as the blonde opened her drawer full of toys. She reveled in Kara’s wide-eyed surprise, biting her lip and smiling.

“Golly, Lena…” Kara looked like a kid in a candy store. She was clearly having trouble choosing.

“Grab what you want. I enjoy everything that’s in there very much,” Lena said, sensing Kara’s indecision.

Kara went for the strap first, and chose the longest and thickest dildo Lena had, of course. Then she pulled out a gag, a blindfold, and a small feather tickler.

Lena hummed happily at what Kara had chosen.

Kara got back on the bed and placed everything beside Lena. “We’re going to need a safe word, princess,” she said as she slapped Lena’s ass once again.

“Mmm... god, I love it when you do that.”

“Do what? This?” Kara said, bringing her hand down hard on Lena’s now red ass.

“Oh, fuck yes!”

“On your knees,” Kara demanded.

As soon as Lena got on her knees, Kara was right behind her, pressed up against her back. She wrapped a hand around Lena’s throat and cupped her breast with the other, squeezingand running a finger over the taut nipple.

“Daddy...” Lena moaned.

“Pick a safe word.”

Kara continued her ministrations on Lena’s breast, making it hard for Lena to think clearly. “Mmm... how about... uhm... Red K?”

“Ha! Good one...”

Lena chuckled. “I thought so.”

Kara let go of Lena and leaned over to grab the toys. Lena felt her body grow cold at the loss of contact and whimpered.

Lena turned around and watched as Kara put on the strap, securing the dildo onto the ring. Lena swallowed hard. She knew how much the thing would hurt. It was one she’d bought a long time ago, but hadn’t had the chance to use. And she hadn’t slept with anyone in quite some time, so she was sure it would take some getting used to.

“Don’t worry, princess. By the time I’m done teasing you, you’ll be ready for it,” Kara said. It was as if she’d heard Lena’s thoughts.

Kara took the gag and put it on Lena. “I’m going to need you to say the safe word now.”

Lena understood. She said the words, and though muffled, they were intelligible.

“Perfect.” Kara proceeded to blindfold Lena and she turned her around, her back facing Kara once again.

Lena could feel the dildo pressed against her lower back. “I won’t fuck you until you beg for it,” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear

Kara ran the feather tickler from the cleft of Lena’s breasts down to her stomach, right below her belly button.

Lena shivered and goosebumps covered her skin. She moaned when Kara traveled a little lower, stopping just mere inches from her pussy.

Kara made her way back up and traced under Lena’s breasts, causing Lena to arch her back in anticipation. Her pink nipples were rock hard, every nerve ending in her body was on high alert, and she felt tingles coursing through her.

Kara cupped and squeezed one of Lena’s breasts. She grazed the nipple of Lena’s other breast with the feather tickler, and kissed and licked a particularly sweet spot behind Lena’s ear.

Lena could feel herself growing wetter and wetter with every touch, every kiss. Her body was hypersensitive to everything Kara was doing to her. So when Kara surprised her by bringing the feathery toy down between her legs and tickling her wet little cunt, a loud, muffled moan ripped through her.

“Let’s see how wet you are, princess.”

Suddenly the toy was replaced by Kara’s fingers lightly grazing over her slit, slowly and teasingly, eliciting needy moans from Lena.

Lena pushed forward in search of more contact, and Kara slapped her cunt.

“Don’t do that again.” Kara’s voice was stern. “If you do that again, I won’t let you come.”

All Lena could do was moan in response.

Kara’s fingers were now gliding through Lena’s lips, rubbing and gathering all the slippery wetness. “Rao, you’re soaked… I bet my cock would just slide right in, wouldn’t it, princess?” Kara waited, and when Lena nodded and moaned in response, she dipped two fingers in her tight little cunt, stretching it out a bit. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll fill you up soon… but I want you to come on my fingers first… can you do that for daddy?”

Lena nodded without hesitation and let out a muffled, “Mmm-hmm.”

Kara pulled out and pushed Lena down on the bed, chin pressed against the silky sheets and ass hanging in the air, reminiscent of the position Kara had fucked her in the first time they’d been together; except this time her hands were untied, palms on the sheets on either side of her head.

The one thing Lena had discovered fairly quickly about daddy was that she wasn’t the most patient in bed. She was a wild, hungry, eager little thing. And it made Lena’s heart soar—feeling how desperately daddy wanted her.

Lena felt Kara’s warm tongue on her cunt and as soon as it entered her and she felt Kara’s fingers rubbing her clit, a filthy moan escaped her, rippling through her chest.

Kara groaned in response, and though Lena couldn’t see her, she knew Kara was as turned on, if not even more. She imagined how wet Kara must have been. How much she must have been aching for relief too.

 _Poor daddy,_ she thought.

But she’d make it up to her later. Because in that moment, she couldn’t do anything but moan. All she could focus on was daddy’s tongue fucking her tight little hole.

Lena’s senses were on fire. Kara’s tongue and fingers were expertly drawing her closer and closer to the edge.

Kara pulled her tongue out, but just as quickly, right when Lena was about to protest, she entered Lena with three fingers while her other hand kept rubbing Lena’s clit.

Lena’s muffled scream was heard through the gag, and Kara groaned as she pumped harder and faster, pounding Lena’s pussy.

Lena was so close. So close. Her walls clenched around Kara’s fingers and she felt the release coming.

“Come for daddy, princess.”

Kara’s words shot through Lena’s pussy, and an intense wave of pleasure hit her, making her gush all over Kara’s fingers.

Lena held onto the sheets in a vice-like grip as she rode out her orgasm.

“Such a good girl…” Kara peppered kisses on her ass as she rubbed her clit lightly and kept the three fingers inside of her. She was going in and out slowly, patiently waiting for Lena’s breathing to even out. “Take your time, baby.”

When Lena’s breathing steadied, Kara pulled out. Lena whimpered at the loss, feeling so, so empty. All she wanted was to feel full again.

All she wanted was daddy’s cock.

She felt a sudden pang of frustration and suddenly hated the damned gag because all she wanted to do was voice how much she wanted daddy to fill her up again.

As if Kara sensed the frustration, she flipped Lena onto her back, and gently removed the gag.

“The blindfold too, daddy. Please.”

Lena was perfectly capable of removing these things herself, she had free hands after all… but she knew giving daddy the control would satisfy her. Daddy was the only one allowed to touch the toys.

“Has my princess had enough?” Kara said. Lena could tell her voice was laced with uncertainty, the guise of daddy disappearing into the background. She was met with the voice of Kara Danvers. Sweet and innocent and concerned Kara Danvers.

“No, daddy. I just want to see you. If that’s okay…” Lena bit her lip. “I want to be able to see you when you fuck me with your cock.” Lena smiled innocently, placing her hands on either side of her head and spreading her legs wider.

Kara immediately took off Lena’s blindfold, tossing it somewhere on the floor, and positioning herself between Lena’s legs. She grabbed onto Lena’s wrists and leaned down to kiss her.

It was sensual and wet, and Kara’s tongue fucked her mouth deliciously.

Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth. She wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist, bringing her closer to the point where she felt the shaft of the dildo rubbing against her cunt.

“Fuck me, daddy.”

“Not yet. Not until you beg.” As if to prove a point, Kara moved her hips in a slow and teasing rhythm, rubbing Lena’s cunt with the dildo.

Lena released a needy moan. “Please… God, please, Kara… please just fuck me already.”

Kara pressed down harder, but kept her slow rhythm. “Beg again.”

“Please… please, Kara…”

“Again,” said Kara, speeding up.

“Mmm… oh, fuck… Kara… fuck… please, daddy… please… fuck me…” Lena sounded so desperate it was almost laughable.

“Do you want me to fuck you, or do you want daddy?”

Lena was caught by surprise with the question. And frankly, she did have to think about it. Sure, she loved being fucked by Kara Zor-El. Kara Zor-El was a mixture of the strong hero and the tender-hearted journalist. Kara Zor-El was daddy. But in that moment, she realized she didn’t want any of them.

She wanted Kara. Just Kara. Who was none of her personas. Who was strong and sweet, wild and rough, and so, so loving. Kara, who brought so much color and light into her world. Kara, the girl who brought her lunches and always insisted that Lena shouldn’t work so late. Kara, who was only ever able to be herself with Lena. Kara, who couldn’t be described by any name given to her.

Lena wanted her Kara. The Kara no one else in the world knew but her.

And all she wanted in that moment was to make love to that Kara.

It was with those thoughts that Lena responded softly: “You. Just you, Kara.”

Kara’s face softened and she gazed deeply into Lena’s eyes. “Good. Because as much as I love being daddy… and I can do that for you anytime… right now I just… I just really want to make love to you, Lena… Rao, you’re so beautiful.”

“Please, Kara… I want you inside me,” Lena breathed.

“Anything for you, my love.” Kara released Lena’s bruised wrists, kissing them tenderly before she rose, holding herself up with one hand as her other hand traveled down to grip the dildo. She aligned it at Lena’s entrance. “I’ll go slow at first, okay?”

Lena just nodded. She was rendered speechless, breathless by the Kryptonian goddess on top of her.

Kara entered Lena slowly, pushing the tip in first and pulling out. She went in and out again and again, deeper each time, until inch by inch, Lena was being stretched and filled up completely.

“Fuck, Kara...” Lena moaned.

“You’re doing so good, baby. Let me know if you want me to stop.”

“Oh, God, no... don’t you dare stop.”

Both women chuckled.

“I take it my cock feels good then?” The blonde smirked.

Lena didn’t have it in her to reply with any quip. She was blissed the fuck out. The way Kara was moving inside her felt just right.

“So good, baby. I’m... I feel so full.”

Kara pressed her chest to Lena’s, nestling her face in the nook of Lena’s neck as she thrust in deeply.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and spread her legs further apart. “You can move faster now, darling.”

“You sure?” Kara whispered in her ear.

“Yes. Please… love me harder, Kara.”

As soon as the words left Lena’s mouth, Kara began pounding into her. So fucking hard Lena thought the bed would break.

“Oh fuck!” Lena cried.

Just when Lena thought Kara couldn’t give more, she was proven so, so wrong.

Kara switched her position and held herself up, gripping the sheets. Lena heard a ripping sound, but she couldn’t care less. _Fuck the sheets,_ she thought. Kara could destroy the entire bed, and she’d happily replace it.

“Choke me, Kara.”

Kara wrapped her hand around Lena’s neck and squeezed, not too hard and not too softly, but just right.

“Rao, you’re perfect. You’re fucking perfect, you know that?”

“Mmm... faster, Kara... faster, baby.”

Kara sped up, drawing out loud and dirty moans from Lena. She groaned as she thrust in and out, as hard and as fast as was possible without hurting such a fragile human.

“Oh, God, baby... yes!”

“You gonna come for me? Are you gonna come for me, baby?” Kara said, out of breath.

“Yes! Oh, fuck! Yes yes yes!”

“Come for me. Come for me, Lena.”

“Kara!”

“Oh, fuck, Lena!”

Lena’s walls contracted around the dildo. She felt like she reached another plane of existence as ecstasy consumed her like an inescapable fire.

Lena felt Kara shaking on top of her.

“Kara... you’re... are you?” Lena couldn’t even form an articulate sentence, for she was still riding out her orgasm.

But Kara’s long moan was enough to answer her question. The blonde went limp on top of Lena.

“Rao... that was... wow...” Kara chuckled, still out of breath.

“I’m going to need a minute,” Lena breathed.

“Yeah... me too.”

* * *

Four hours, and many, many orgasms later, Lena and Kara lay in bed, wrapped up in nothing but each other’s bodies. They’d both exhausted themselves out, and if their sleepy faces didn’t give away the wild night, Lena’s bruises surely would.

“Lena...”

“Mmm... yes, darling?” Lena turned around, out from her position as little spoon, and faced Kara.

Both women smiled lazily at each other, eyes barely open.

“Is this real?”

Lena leaned in and kissed the tip of Kara’s nose, her cheek, and then right beside her lips. “This is real, darling.” She pressed her lips to Kara’s, softly, so tenderly it made their hearts beat wildly.

Kara deepened the kiss, but only for a very brief moment. “Just wanted to make sure.” She smirked at Lena.

“Is there a particular reason you thought this wasn’t real?” Lena arched her eyebrow. She knew the blonde better than she knew herself. And she could sense the doubt still floating around in that beautiful brain.

“Oh, Rao… it’s a long story.”

“Well I’ve cleared my entire schedule tomorrow, so I’m all yours… if you’re free that is… I was thinking maybe we could spend the day together?” Lena felt a bit exposed and insecure in that moment. See, Kara and her hadn’t really talked about anything past that night. They hadn’t made any decisions. So, Lena suddenly felt ridiculous for assuming.

Kara, as always, read her mind. “Lena… I don’t intend on spending any more time away from you. I want you back in my life. And not just as friends… I know we haven’t discussed anything… I mean we haven’t really had the time, but”—Kara was blushing profusely—“I want us to go back to having our lunches, with me bugging you about always working too hard and not getting enough sleep… I want to spend every holiday with you, every birthday. Every lazy afternoon and evening. I want sleepovers with you again… lots of those.” This made both women chuckle and tear up. “But obviously as more than friends… because I can’t go back to not being able to kiss you. Rao, your lips are… they’re… they’re just so soft and perfect. And addicting. They’re so addicting. Your lips are my drug…”—

“Kara…” Lena chuckled, cutting Kara’s rambling off and getting her back on track.

“Right… sorry,” Kara said. “Anyways… my point is… I love you, Lena. So, so much. I always have. And I want us to be together… if that’s what you want, too. Because the truth is… you’ve always had me. My heart has belonged to you since the moment we met.”

Lena and Kara's tears ran down their faces and they both leaned forward at the same time, lips meeting for a chaste kiss.

Lena pressed her forehead to Kara’s and caressed the blonde’s cheek. “I love you, too. Kara, you’ll never fully understand the immensity of what I feel for you… when I thought I lost you… I couldn’t bare it. That’s why I did what I did. I’m not excusing myself. Because the way I reacted was horrible… but I just need you to know that it all came from a place of hurt… I didn’t know how to handle things. I know we’ve put that behind us now, but I’m really sorry, Kara. For everything.” She pulled away to look Kara in the eyes. “I want you, Kara. All of you. The happy days and the sad days. I want to make so many more memories with you. I want it all… I’m all in, darling… all in.”

Kara wiped at her tears and pulled Lena in for another kiss. It was messy and wet, but they didn’t mind one bit.

“Marry me,” Kara said when their lips separated.

Lena nearly choked on her saliva. “What?” She was in utter shock.

“Marry me. Not today. Not tomorrow… doesn’t even have to be this year… but just say that you’ll marry me. One day.”

“Kara… are you messing with me?”

Kara frowned. “I’m deeply offended that you think I’d ever mess with you like this…”

“It’s just… uhm… I was just making sure…”

“Oh, Rao… now I’ve scared you away… gosh, I’m so stupid. Just forget I said anything. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that. No pressure… I mean, I still want to marry you… one day… but I’ll propose properly… with a ring… I mean I already have a ring… a family heirloom which I’ve always had… and I’d love for you to wear it… but we can discuss this another time… maybe in a few years…”—

Lena covered Kara’s mouth with her hand. “Kara… breathe…” She took her hand away and watched as the blonde inhaled and exhaled deeply.

“Sorry…”—

“Yes,” Lena said.

“What? Yes?”

Lena chuckled. “Yes, I’ll marry you. Not today. Not tomorrow. But one day… yes, Kara.”

Kara’s smile stretched from ear to ear, her eyes filled with a happiness Lena hadn’t witnessed in a very long time.

“Wait here.” There was a sudden gust of wind and Kara disappeared. But before Lena could protest, the blonde reappeared, fully clad in her Supergirl suit, and knelt before Lena on the bed, arms behind her back. “Come here…”

Lena got on her knees in front of Kara and eyed the blonde suspiciously.

“Lena Kieran Luthor… would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife? Not today. Not tomorrow. But one day?” Kara revealed a small red box, containing a victorian style platinum ring with a peculiar blue gem on its head.

It was the most beautiful ring Lena had ever seen. And that wasn’t just her being biased because the woman she loved was handing her said ring. It truly was stunning.

Lena covered her mouth in surprise. She nodded quickly and offered her hand to Kara.

Kara laughed. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes!” Lena didn’t care if she sounded like a schoolgirl. She was elated and in shock and it was the most memorable moment of her life so far.

Kara’s hands were shaky, but she managed to put the ring on Lena’s finger. She kissed Lena’s hand and held it over her heart. “You’ve made me the happiest woman alive. Rao, Lena… I love you,” she said, pulling Lena in for a barely-there-kiss.

They remained in an embrace long after their lips parted. And Lena melted in Kara’s strong arms. She felt safe. She felt at home. Nothing else mattered in that moment. They were in their little bubble of happiness and that is where Lena wanted to remain the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wanderrorx) or [tumblr](https://wanderror.tumblr.com) for updates or if you guys just want to chat. (:
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
